


Ask Nicely

by likebrightness



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's easy, really, now, for both of them to get the other off, but it doesn't make it any less fun. Makes it more fun, Katee realizes.</i> Can be seen as a sequel of sorts to <a href="http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/5562.html">Giggles and Uncooked Pasta</a> but it's not necessary to read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Nicely

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[actor:katee sackhoff](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/actor%3Akatee%20sackhoff), [actor:tricia helfer](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/actor%3Atricia%20helfer), [challenge:bsg_pornbattle](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3Absg_pornbattle), [fic:bsg](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3Absg), [fic:bsgrpf](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3Absgrpf), [rating:nc17](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3Anc17)  
  
---|---  
  
_**FIC: Ask Nicely (BSG RPF, Katee/Tricia, NC-17)**_  
 **Title:** Ask Nicely  
 **Author:** [](http://olaf47.livejournal.com/profile)[**olaf47**](http://olaf47.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPF, Battlestar Galactica  
 **Pairing:** Katee Sackhoff/Tricia Helfer  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** _It's easy, really, now, for both of them to get the other off, but it doesn't make it any less fun. Makes it more fun, Katee realizes._ Can be seen as a sequel of sorts to [Giggles and Uncooked Pasta](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/5562.html) but it's not necessary to read that first.  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction involving real people. All events are fictional.  
 **A/N:** About five minutes late (Pacific time) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/smut_tuesdays/profile)[**smut_tuesdays**](http://community.livejournal.com/smut_tuesdays/). Written on a train on the way from Dublin to London, after I thought my smut muse was dead.

-

Katee’s pretty sure it all started one drunken night at Tahmoh’s, but she honestly can’t quite remember. Needless to say, it did start, sometime, and it continued, drunk or sober. They’ve been together so many times they’ve found each other’s secrets. Tricia knows Katee loves it when she uses her teeth, and Katee knows to get Tricia _gone_ it only takes a flutter of fingers on her clit, plus Katee’s mouth latched on a nipple. It’s easy, really, now, for both of them to get the other off, but it doesn’t make it any less fun. Makes it _more_ fun, Katee realizes.

They never admit it, but they compete now—who can make the other lose control the fastest or the most times, who can dangle the other over the edge until she begs to come. Tricia always wins that last one; patience has never been one of Katee’s virtues.

She squirms under Tricia’s fingers, exploring everywhere except _there_. But Tricia is deliberate. She finally brushes, once, twice, and Katee only needs one more, but Tricia’s fingers withdraw, tiptoe a damp trail to Katee’s breasts. She flicks the nipples idly, looking almost disinterested, though Katee can see the hunger hidden in her eyes.

“Triiiiiiiiiish,” Katee groans, arching toward her.

Tricia pushes her hips down with one hand, the other still toying with Katee’s tits. “What do you want Katee?” All faux nonchalance.

Katee grits her teeth, refuses to answer.

“You can have whatever you want s long as you ask nicely,” Tricia says. Her voice is syrup sweet, slow as molasses.

Katee’d like to hold out, she really would, but she’d like to come even more, so she breaks.

“Please,” she gets out and Tricia’s hand begins its descent. “Please, Tricia. Just let me come.”

Tricia smiles, like she always knew she’d win—which she probably did. But Katee doesn’t have the time to get mad about it, as Tricia’s thumb finds her clit, fast and hard and she’s _gone_ , over the edge into bright white light and the taste of Tricia’s lips.

She’s not sure what Tricia’s doing, but she must be doing it with all ten fingers, sliding and twisting and pressing.

Katee comes back like waking from anesthesia; she knows where she is and what happened but has no idea how long it took.

Not long enough to wipe that arrogant smile off Tricia’s face, apparently. Her lipstick’s smudged to hell and her pupils take up most of her eyes and Katee knows how to win this round.

“God, you’re good at that,” she says, kisses Tricia and starts gathering her clothes.

Tricia’s quiet. Her smile falters. “Where are you going?”

“That was was a great time but I’ve got to learn to my lines. I’ve got _pages_.”

Tricia’s forehead crinkles. “But..could you stay for just a bit longer? I haven’t—I mean, I need you to—”

As soon as it’s out of her mouth, she realizes her mistake. Katee grins.

“Need me to what darling?”

Katee watches the battle in Tricia’s head. It’s mercifully short.

“Dammit Katee, I need you to fuck me.”

Katee laughs, drops the bra she was putting on and leaps back to the bed. She’s got jeans on now, rubs a denim-clad thigh between Tricia’s legs as she kisses her. Tricia pushes against her, giggles into the kiss.

“Let’s get this done, then,” Katee smirks, slides down.

Tricia’s already arching up toward her and Katee grins, happy she can see how slick wet Tricia is.

“Wasting time, Sackhoff. Don’t you have lines to learn?”

“Well if you like, I could go learn them.”

Tricia grabs her head, holds it in place. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Katee laughs but acquiesces, licks a line from the bottom of that wetness up to the nub at the top. Tricia shakes.

“Fuck, your mouth,” she breathes, lets her hand run through Katee’s hair.

The first time they did this Katee was unsure, but she’s got it now. She plays just with her tongue at first, tracing rivulets back to their source. When Tricia’s hips rock, Katee adds her fingers, thumb pressing just under Tricia’s clit while her index finger dabbles at her entrance, not quite penetrating.

But Katee’s already won this round, already made Tricia admit to needing her, so she doesn’t make her wait too long.

One, two, three fingers slide inside, Tricia clenches them in place. Katee drags her mouth up to Tricia’s tits, pushes her thumb up and twists. Tricia breaks over the edge, maybe harder than Katee did. Katee just watches her, face flushed pink, eyelids fluttering, breath coming as quick puffs. When she opens her eyes again, she looks at Katee, whose tongue is still playing with her nipples. Tricia’s smile is lazy now with post-coital satisfaction, no hint of arrogance anymore. She sighs contentedly.

“Okay,” she says. “ _Now_ you can go learn lines.”

“Got what you needed?” Katee teases.

“For now. I might need some more later today.”

“You can have anything you want as long as you ask nicely.”

Tricia laughs and rolls her eyes, throws Katee’s bra at her. “Get outta here, Sackhoff.”

  



End file.
